


I've Got You.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "What did you do Miguel? What did you do?" Robby muttered to himself. The one damn Alpha he was honest to, the one damn alpha who somehow had known Robby wasn't a beta. The one goddamn alpha he allowed to help him through his heats.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

"What did you do Miguel? What did you do?" Robby muttered to himself. The one damn Alpha he was honest with, the one damn alpha who somehow had known Robby wasn't a beta. The one goddamn alpha he allowed to help him through his heats. Robby locked himself in the bathroom, he was alone at the apartment, but he felt like he needed the extra privacy. Robby tore the box of pregnancy test open and he immediately put them to use, Robby put a timer on and sank to the floor to wait for it to beep. 

How did he let himself get to this point? Robby had been so goddamn careful ever since he presented as an omega, he had to be careful, especially when his mom would bring home these random guys. Robby needed to hide it. Suppressants were a good way to do it and it allowed him to come off as a beta, so even Johnny didn't know his son's real status as an omega. Lucky for Robby, Johnny didn't go through his shit, he would have found the suppressants at some point after Robby had moved in. Robby tried to always have enough cash for the suppressants and he always kept an extremely detailed timeline so he'd know when a heat was supposed to happen. It was torture to keep the charade up, but it was necessary when he lived in a world where Omega's were treated like trash. Even nowadays, breaking the cycle was hard. Omega's were always fighting for their rights, it was ridiculous that they still had to, those omega's were stubborn and refused to be held down. While other Omegas -mated omega's- seemed to be just fine with their cushy lifestyles and their loving mates. Some were lucky that way. Others shacked up with real assholes and were stuck in a vicious cycle. 

Robby ran his fingers through his short brown hair, his hands were shaky and he felt like he was going to throw up. How the fuck did he let this happen? Stupid Miguel. Stupid Alpha.. The stupid son of a bitch.. Robby shook his head and ran his hands over his face. It was those damn doe brown eyes, that damn kicked puppy look. Robby took in a deep breath, he could remember their last time hitting the sheets, it was one of Robby's heats, Robby ran out of suppressants and leaving the house wasn't an option, so he sent Miguel to get the pills. Of course it wouldn't help Robby with this current heat, but he'd take them right after to prevent the next one.

_"I got the stuff." Miguel said as he entered Johnny's apartment- well, Johnny and Robby's now.- Miguel had been around Robby in a heat before of course it was rare. The omega was desperate to keep his status a secret. It had taken Miguel a short amount of time to wrap his head around why, he was well aware of how Omega's were treated. "Robby.." Miguel hesitated. Robby's scent was familiar, Robby's scent pulled the Alpha in closer. Miguel was the only one to know about Robby's Omega status, for whatever reason, Miguel had been drawn to him - even when he thought he was just a beta.- It was different knowing he was an omega and being the only one to know. It set Miguel's inner protective alpha off. All Miguel had to do was follow his nose to Robby's room, he pushed the door open. "Robby, I got it.." Robby was looking like shit, as if he were sick. Miguel had a feeling prolonged use of suppressants wasn't good and neither was being on and off of them at random._

_"Thanks..." Robby muttered. "Cash is on the dresser. " Robby shifted under the blanket. Miguel glanced toward the dresser before setting the bag down. "It's on me." Miguel said, giving the Omega a smile. Robby stared. These two had been here before at least a time or two before. It wasn't like Robby had money coming in and suppressants were expensive as hell- he always opted for the biggest pack he could buy. \- They'd been lucky before, careful. Miguel had helped him through the heats which in turn made them a little easier on Robby. _

_There was some sort of unspoken conversation between them as they locked eyes, Robby sat up on the bed, his blanket falling to reveal his bare torso. Hot. He was hot. Of course he was, it was a heat. Miguel bit his lower lip. He didn't have to ask if Robby wanted him to stay, he could tell by the look on the Omega's face, even just scenting Miguel seemed to help him perk up- seemed to help him look a little less sickly. -Instead of leaving like Miguel damn well should have, he kicked off his shoes, shut Robby's door and walked over to him. Neither boy said a word, they kept their eyes locked even as Miguel stripped himself of his shirt. Skin to skin contact would help an omega in heat, Miguel had researched. Robby broke eye contact first, his gaze falling to the Alpha's bare torso, they both knew that the heat was going to intensify if Robby didn't start taking care of his needs. The omega winced as a cramp hit him hard, that little omega's face scrunched up in pain- it hurt Miguel to see that. Taking in a deep breath. "It's okay Robby." Miguel assured him. "I've got you." The alpha reassured him. Robby's gaze flicked up to the Alpha's face and he could feel his resolve crumbling._

_Robby met the Alpha's gaze again. "I know.." Robby whispered. With that Robby reached up and pulled Miguel down into a slow kiss, Miguel tilted his head as they kissed. The slow kisses began to get more intense, Robby's heat steadily spiking._

"I swear to god Miguel.. these better be fuckin' negative.." Robby muttered to himself as he checked the timer. This felt like it was taking forever. The longest few minutes of the young Omega's life. Robby sighed and tilted his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes again. 

_All that filled the Omega's senses was Alpha. This strong Alpha scent. Miguel. Miguel smelled amazing, he always did. What they were doing wasn't wrong, it was actually the most natural damn thing for an Alpha and Omega to do. They were young, unmated and seemingly drawn to each other. Robby tilted his head to the side taking in a much needed breath as Miguel kissed along his neck. "F-fuck.." Robby breathed out. The omega was a hot mess under the alpha and it wasn't his fault. "Want you Miggy." Robby ran his fingers through those dark locks. "Got me, Robby." Miguel gently nipped his earlobe. Pure instincts was what they were running off right now. Miguel was there through every step of the heat, he never said a word about how Robby acted, he created a safe space for the Omega, **he took care of**_ _the omega. Miguel was gentle, he made sure that Robby was okay with everything he did - just as he had done the first time they'd done this.-_

_"Are you sure?" Miguel asked hotly against Robby's lips. Robby nipped at the alpha's lower lip, he nodded. Miguel pulled back just a little. "Need to hear you say it baby." Miguel cupped the Omega's cheek and stroked gently with his thumbs. Robby found his voice again. "I'm sure." He whispered. Miguel arched a brow."Robby." He whispered back. Robby reached up and cupped Miguel's cheek. "I'm sure. I want you." Robby said firmly. Miguel closed the distance and kissed Robby deeply._

Robby sighed and bit his lower lip as he nervously tapped his thumb against his stomach, what was he going to do? They had to come back negative right? 

_They had already gone two rounds and Miguel was sure that'd be good for the time being, he shifted a bit slipping out bed, he pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. Robby rolled over to look at him, green hues trailing over the Alpha's back, taking in his muscles. Miguel froze with his shirt in his hand. "You need to sleep." Miguel said softly. But he could smell Robby, he smelled so good. Miguel closed his eyes for a moment, letting the scent wash over him. Robby sat up and reached for the Alpha's jeans, tugging until Miguel turned around. "Not tired.." Robby said as he looked up at the alpha. How could Miguel deny that face anything. Robby pulled Miguel back into bed and eagerly removed those jeans and boxers again.   
_

Robby furrowed his brow he remembered his last heat vividly, he wasn't sure what was so different about that heat as opposed to the others he had with Miguel around, course they were each different. Different intensities and Robby's body wasn't used to having an Alpha's help. "I'm so fucked.." He mumbled. The last time he had a heat around Miguel, he didn't let him near him until he'd gotten condoms. "Oh fuck." Robby muttered. 

_The fourth time was a charm, right? Miguel was laying on the bed with Robby on top of him, they kissed- they kissed a lot. \- Robby splayed his hands on Miguel's chest as he pushed himself up, he bit his lower lip as he began to ride the Alpha this time."Slow." Miguel said softly as he took in every inch of the Omega's body, letting his hands slide up those sweat slicked thighs as he moved them up to his hips. "Mmnnm." Robby was half listening to him. "Miggy.." Robby breathed out. "Yeah baby?" Miguel squeezed his hips. "Harder." Robby trusted Miguel enough, he wouldn't lose control. He hadn't thus far. Miguel gave the omega what he wanted. It was good for a little while. "More." Robby stopped bouncing. "Alpha, I need more.." Robby actually pouted at the Alpha. Miguel leaned up to kiss that pout away. "Want me to take control?" Miguel asked softly, nipping Robby's lower lip. "Mmnn" Robby moaned softly. "Pleaseee, alpha." With that Miguel rolled them over he pinned the Omega beneath him, leaning down to whisper against his lips. "Got you baby." he whispered. _

_They were playing with fire here._

Robby rubbed his neck where hickey's from the alpha once resided and he shivered at the thought, he didn't mean to let him bite him, to let him mark him up like that. Robby had to hide his neck for weeks after. Finally that damn alarm went off and Robby scrambled to look at the test, he flipped them over one by one. "No.." He muttered. "Fuck..." He took in a deep breath. "SHIT!" Robby punched the door. "Shit." He shook his hand, ignoring the sting. "We're so fucked." he said to himself. 


	2. Not Meant To Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that followed this was a blur, they were taking Robby into the emergency room. When Robby reached back for Miguel- his heart hurt. They wouldn't let him go with Robby. It felt like they had been waiting for hours and Miguel couldn't get that sweet face out of his head, that sweet terrified face of his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter talks about a miscarriage & this is going to hurt like a bitch. I am so, SO, sorry.  
> Leave me some love.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated

Weeks. Miguel hadn't talked to Robby in weeks. Anytime the alpha saw Robby, the omega would quickly make a break for it in the opposite direction. Miguel didn't understand it, he kept Robby's secret, he helped him through the worst of the heats. Maybe he had done something that Robby didn't like, if that was the case, then Miguel needed to apologize, something was off about Robby and he needed to figure out what. Miguel decided the best time to strike was after school, Johnny and Carmen would be out on a date and Rosa knew Miguel had a thing for Robby, even if he hadn't said it in so many words. Rosa could read her grandson. 

_Knock Knock_ Miguel knew Robby was there, he could scent that Omega anywhere. "Robby.." Nothing. "Robby?" Miguel tried again. Still nothing. With a sigh Miguel used the key Sensei Lawrence had given him. Robby was in the bathroom throwing up his lunch, he sighed, hearing the alpha's footsteps. "Can't you take the hint Diaz?" Robby rolled his eyes and stood up, flushing the toilet before washing his mouth. "Are you okay?" Miguel asked. Concern written all over his face. Robby glared at him through the reflection in the mirror. "Leave me alone." Robby said exhaustedly as he walked out of the bathroom. Miguel followed. "Did I do something?" No response. "Last time... Did I.." Robby was tense. "Did I do something?" Miguel asked again. Robby shook his head. "Just get out Miguel." Instead, Miguel gently grabbed Robby's elbow. Robby whipped around and shoved him hard. "I can't fuckin' do this right now, I have too much on my plate." Miguel stumbled, but caught his balance, Robby was usually moody but not like this. "What are you talking about?" Miguel asked, keeping a little distance between them. "Nothing." Robby threw his hands up. "Nothing, just get outta here. I can handle it on my own." Miguel's brow furrowed in confusion. 

Robby was frustrated and tired, he struggled to contain his emotions lately. "I hate you." Robby shook his head, running his hands over his face. "I hate you.." He muttered. Miguel moved a little closer to comfort him. "I don't know what I did.." Miguel said softly. "But, I'll make it better." Robby pushed him." You don't get it! You don't fuckin' get it. You can't make it better." Miguel watched him closely. "You can't undo it, you can't make it go away." Robby started hitting Miguel, he was stressed and tired and he just didn't know what to do. Miguel let him hit him, he let the Omega do what he needed to do. "I can't just shake the stupid sticks and get a different result." Miguel was immensely confused by this statement. The alpha caught the Omega's wrist and pulled him in close. "Sticks? The hell are you talking about Robby?" Robby pulled away from the alpha, he pushed past him, bumping his shoulder as he disappeared into this room before returning a moment later, he shoved the few pregnancy test into the Alpha's chest. Miguel blinked in surprise as he caught the items, he glanced at the test in his hands before looking at Robby. "What are these?" Miguel asked slowly. "You tell me.." Robby folded his arms. Miguel had never seen a pregnancy test in his life, aside from on Tv. But this was in person, it was different. Brown hues moved from the Omega to the tests he held, he slowly started to look them over. 

"Wait.." Miguel put them each on the counter, every single one had either a pink plus sign or a stupid pink smiley face, and the results were bold in color. "Ar-" Miguel looked each of them over. "You're pregnant?" Miguel nearly shouted. Robby shoved him. "Can you keep your big mouth shut?" Robby said irritated. They were alone, but if Miguel could hear Robby and Johnny fight at times, it was best to keep quiet. No wonder Robby was avoiding him like the plague, this was huge news. There was no doubt in his mind that this pup was his, Miguel was the only one that had been intimate with Robby during a heat. 

"Were you even going to tell me?" Miguel asked with a little pout. "No." Robby said. "It's my problem." Miguel frowned and shook his head. "Robby.." Robby carded his fingers through his hair. "What?" he couldn't even look at Miguel right now. "It's not just your problem.." Miguel pointed out. "I helped." "Good for you." Robby said coldly. "Hate me all you want Robby, but that's our baby." Miguel pointed out. Green hues immediately snapped toward the alpha. "Don't do that." Robby warned. Miguel tilted his head. "Do wha-" "Do not, get attached to this. This.." Robby gestured to his belly." This is not happening." Okay, ouch. That smarts a little. Miguel put on a game face. "Why do you say that?" 

Robby realized he hurt Miguel by saying that and he frowned. "I-I'm sorry Miggy, I'm freaking the fuck out.." Rightfully so. "I- We're sixteen." Robby pointed out. "Nobody even knows I'm an omega, aside from you." Robby rubbed his forehead. Despite the hurt Miguel felt, he wrapped his arms around Robby. "I'm scared." Robby admitted. Miguel softened at that and he pulled the omega closer. "It's okay." Miguel whispered. "I've got you." He whispered. There were a million things running through Miguel's mind; Robby was pregnant, it was his pup... Was Robby going to abort it? That hurt to think about. Robby finally let his guard down and hugged Miguel, he hugged him insanely tight, as if Miguel would disappear if he let him go. 

The thing about Robby Keene was that he was so stubborn, strong willed and he hated **hated** asking for help or showing weakness, he pretended to be a beta for so long. Life was easier that way. A baby? That was going to blow everything up, everything. Miguel hated this, he hated Robby being in such pain, being so scared. 

They made a plan. 

Two months later, things went wrong, things went very wrong. Robby was in severe pain, he and Miguel hadn't gone through with the plan yet, they hadn't told their parents yet. They wanted to wait 'till it was safe to. Until they got past this point. Miguel woke up to the sound of Robby in pain, he looked out the window to see Sensei Lawrence carrying Robby to the car and Miguel immediately got dressed in five seconds flat and out the door he went, asking a million questions\- way to partly out yourself. But Robby was in pain, his omega was in pain. Miguel's focus was on Robby. Johnny had to grab Miguel by the shoulders and shake him. "Miguel, he won't talk to me. Do you know what's going on?" Miguel finally tore his gaze from that pained face of the Omega. "He's.." Miguel actually winced when the next sound of pain came from Robby. "He's pregnant." Miguel finally said. 

Everything that followed this was a blur, they were taking Robby into the emergency room. When Robby reached back for Miguel- his heart hurt. They wouldn't let him go with Robby. It felt like they had been waiting for hours and Miguel couldn't get that sweet face out of his head, that sweet terrified face of his omega. He should be back there. Johnny and Carmen were having a conversation beside Miguel, but they seemed so damn far away. Everything and everyone was just a blur, Miguel was antsy and he just wanted to go see Robby. "Screw this." Miguel muttered as he got up, he was trying to find a doctor or someone to let him back there. Johnny immediately followed him.

"Miguel, where are you going?" Johnny asked. "To see Robby." Miguel said un-phased. "You know they won't let us." Johnny tried to talk sense into the young alpha. "I know it's hard right now.." Miguel snapped at him. "You don't know anything Sensei, Robby's back there, he's alone and he's fuckin' terrified. I'm supposed to protect him." The tears welled up in the young alpha's eyes. "I need to get back there." Johnny put his hands on Miguel's shoulders. "It's yours, isn't it?" Johnny asked, the elder Alpha hadn't had a clue about this relationship, let alone his son's status as an omega. Miguel broke. Right then and there- Alpha pride be damned. 

_"Miggy!" Robby laughed. " Cut it out." Robby wiggled away from the Alpha. "Aw, c'mon. I wanna see." Miguel pouted. Robby had done a full one eighty, with Miguel beside him the whole time, it felt right. Robby didn't feel like he was drowning anymore. Neither wanted to admit that they were actually pretty excited about this. The pup was an accident, but it didn't matter. Miguel wasn't going anywhere. They were in this together. _

_"You can't just tell me you're getting a little belly and not show me." Miguel poked the omega gently. Robby sighed as he grabbed the alpha's face. "Fine." he pressed a kiss to his lips. "You can look." Miguel smiled and returned the kiss before shimmying down the Omega's body. Brown hues glanced up at the Omega to make sure was really okay with it, Robby nodded. Miguel lifted the hem of Robby's t-shirt and let it rest right above his growing belly. Miguel didn't say a word at first, he just bit his lower lip and gingerly ran his hands over Robby's belly. Robby shivered at the touch. Miguel leaned down and pressed little kisses all over his belly. Robby ran his fingers through Miguel's hair and smiled as he watched him. Alpha and Omega locked eyes as Miguel continued to kiss his little belly. Robby blushed and shifted a bit on the bed. Miguel smiled and moved over the Omega's body, kissing him on the lips. "Beautiful." Miguel whispered. Robby rolled his eyes and smacked Miguel's arm. "Shut up." The blush on Robby's cheeks deepened. "Make me." Miguel challenged. Robby pulled him into a deep kiss._

It was like all the memories from the past few weeks, the past month were hitting him at once as Johnny pulled Miguel into a tight hug. "Miguel." Johnny tried to pull him back. 

_"Guess what I got you." Miguel said as he snuck up on Robby at lunch, he'd been waiting all day. "Jesus. Don't do that." Robby mumbled. "You scared me." Robby smacked his chest. "Sorry." Miguel chuckled. "Do you wanna see it?" Robby eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. "See what?" Robby asked. Miguel nodded toward the parking lot. "C'mon." Robby eyed him even more as he followed the other to the parking lot, away from prying eyes. "This is shady, Miguel." Robby pointed out. "It's not. I swear." Miguel said as he opened his bag and pulled out a little bag. "Open it." Robby looked around before opening the bag. "What's this?" Robby asked as he slowly pulled the soft item from the bag. "A blanket?" Robby asked. Miguel smiled. "A baby blanket." Miguel corrected. Robby slapped a hand over the alpha's mouth. "Miggy." he relaxed a little realizing they were alone out there. "Sorry, do you like it?" Miguel asked hopefully. Robby looked it over, he smiled a little. "This is really cute.." Robby loved how it felt and he could only imagine what their mini me would look like all wrapped up in it._

"Miguel, c'mon. I know you're hurting.." Johnny tried again, though he held the young close in a tight hug. Miguel couldn't stop crying.

_"Guess who." Robby said, leaning up on his tip toes to cover Miguel's eyes. Miguel smirked as he pretended to think. "Hmm. Couldn't be my baby mama and our baby could it?" Robby smacked the alpha upside the head. "Do I look like a woman to you?" Miguel chuckled as he turned to look at the omega. "Not at all." Miguel said fondly. "Looks like my handsome omega." Miguel had used the word as a positive, he wanted Robby to be comfortable with what he was. Not ashamed, not afraid. Comfortable. Confident. "Hiya handsome." Miguel kissed him deeply. Robby melted into the kiss. "Hey." Miguel's hands snuck under the omega's t-shirt. "Can I say hi to the pup?" He asked softly. Robby smiled and blushed, he nodded. Miguel squatted down and lifted Robby's t-shirt. "Hiya pup, I just wanted to let you know that I love you.. And your Ma's not awful either.." Robby cuffed him upside the head. "Asshole." Miguel chuckled as he looked up at Robby fondly. "I'm kidding." Miguel kissed his stomach a few times. " I love you." Robby stared at him for a moment. "Wh-what?" He asked. Miguel stood up, he cupped Robby's cheeks. "I love you." Miguel repeated more clearly. Robby stared up at him, green hues wide as he searched Miguel's face. "You do?" Miguel nodded. "I do." He assured the omega. "I love you too." Robby leaned up to kiss him._

"Miguel?" It wasn't Johnny this time, it was a nurse. "Robby wants to see you." Miguel straightened up, he wiped the tears away before nodding. "I wanna see him." Miguel said as he followed the nurse. "Before I let you go in, you're his boyfriend right?" Miguel nodded. "I'm sorry." The nurse said. Miguel looked confused. "For what?" The nurse looked at him sadly. "He's had a miscarriage." Miguel's face dropped and he could hear his heart hammering in his chest. "For a lot of Omega's who have used suppressants excessively, it can make things a little difficult." The nurse explained. "Your boyfriend's going to need you now more than ever, for Omega's a miscarriage is a huge deal." Miguel nodded as he listened. "Just be there for him okay? It'll take some time to work through it all." The nurse let him go in after that. 

Robby tried to sit up a little more when Miguel came in, he winced. "Miggy." Robby sounded so sad. "I'm sorry." Robby started to apologize. Miguel frowned and shook his head, seeing those green eyes fill with tears broke his heart. "For what?" Miguel asked. "For los- losing the pup." Robby started to cry. "I'm sorry, I,I didn't mean to.." Robby was blaming himself for this.. Miguel shook his head as he felt his own tears start to fall again. "Robby." Miguel was by his side immediately "Robby." Miguel said firmly, he cupped his cheek to get the omega to look at him. "This is not your fault." Miguel was trying to be strong. They were both hurting. Fresh tears streamed down Robby's cheeks as he looked at Miguel. "Bu\- but.." Robby tried to collect himself. "I lost the pup.." More tears. Miguel frowned as he pulled the omega into a tight hug. "It's not your fault, don't you dare think this is on you. It just.. it happens sometimes." Miguel whispered as he held him. Robby pulled away after a moment. "It's okay if you don't want me anymore.." Robby was trying to be strong. Miguel frowned. "Why would I not want you?" Miguel asked. Robby's lower lip quivered as he tried to hold back more tears. "Because I couldn't carry your pup.." Robby said after a minute and more tears easily followed as he tried to cover his face.

Miguel shook his head and gently grabbed Robby's hands. "Listen to me." Robby didn't even want to look at him, he let him down and he couldn't even look at him. "Robby." Alpha. Robby turned his face toward the alpha. "I told you I loved you and I meant every goddamn word." Miguel gently took a hold of his chin. "I love you, I'm always gonna love you." Miguel stared into those green eyes. "But what if I can't.. ever?" Robby's voice trembled. "Then we can adopt." Miguel cupped those cheeks. "Robby.. Robert Swayze Keene." Robby stared right back at him. "I love you. I mean it. We're gonna get through this." Robby never stopped crying, he was exhausted. "I chose you. I'd choose you again and again." Miguel said as he rested his forehead against Robby's. "I'd choose you in a million different lifetimes." Miguel closed his eyes for a moment and so did Robby, forehead to forehead. Miguel gently nuzzled his nose. "Don't you dare think about leaving me alone.." Miguel whispered.   
  


There were stories about Omega's who couldn't carry, how they'd be undesirable, it ended in suicide and Miguel couldn't handle that. They lost their pup, they didn't need to lose each other. Fresh tears spilled over Robby's cheeks. "Promise me." Miguel whispered. "Promise." Robby said shakily. "Promise." Miguel opened his eyes and waited for Robby to do the same. They shared this pain, just like they had shared the fear and the joy. Robby didn't have to do this alone, he had Miguel. "I promise." Robby said firmly. Despite the pain they felt, they somehow drew strength from each other. 


	3. It's Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many times Miguel had created a safe space for Robby during his heats and during his grieving, it was time for Robby to return the favor. The omega reached up to cup the alpha's cheeks and he gently stroked the soft skin. "You don't gotta be strong for me.." Robby pressed his forehead against Miguel's. "The pup was yours too, you have every right to feel what you're feeling." Robby said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this next chapter of 'I've Got You."  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

The next few weeks were extremely rough on the boys, Miguel did his best to hide it, to be the strong alpha he was supposed to be. Robby was in so much pain and Miguel could feel it, he wanted nothing more than to take it all on, so then Robby didn't have to. One of the nurses explained to Miguel that it wasn't going to be easy, that Robby would need time to grieve, all Miguel had to do was be there. It wasn't going to be easy. Some older couples, who struggled with this situation-things hadn't ended well for them. \- Imagine being sixteen and dealing with it, things would for sure be an emotional roller coaster. 

Miguel had done everything he could think of to try and help Robby grieve, some days they stayed in bed all day with the blinds closed. Miguel would rub Robby's back, he'd run his fingers through his hair, whisper sweet little things to him. Miguel made sure Robby knew how much he loved him, how he wasn't going anywhere. Robby tried to be tough, to act like he didn't care, but Miguel saw through it and he held Robby close as the Omega cried. Miguel threw himself into taking care of Robby, they were both hurting, but Miguel hadn't had the same bond to the pup as Robby did. Carrying the life was a whole other ballgame. Two months didn't sound that long, but when you're the one growing a life? It was long. 

For the most part Carmen and Johnny left the boys alone, they needed time, even Rosa took a step back. Rosa would make food and make sure Miguel ate, she'd make a plate for Robby and Miguel always brought it into him. It was a bit of a struggle to get him to eat, to get him to do much of anything really. Miguel was the only one who seemed to be able to get through to Robby. 

Three weeks. Three weeks, a lot days in bed, a few fights, they were doing their best. 

Miguel gave Robby space, he went back to his apartment to freshen up. When he was alone, that was when Miguel let himself feel it all, all the pain, all of it. Part of it was his pain own pain no doubt- but the other part? That was Robby. In the midst of everything, Miguel didn't even know that he had done it, but he had made Robby his mate. 

Hot showers helped a lot of things. Sore after karate practice? Hot shower. Sore after a school fight? Hot shower. Need to relax? Hot shower. Miguel ran his fingers through his damp hair, he exhaled slowly as he let everything wash over him. It wasn't the first time he'd let himself break down in the shower, it wouldn't be the last either. Miguel needed to do something, he needed to work out his pent up emotions, he hadn't been to karate class in weeks. Now wasn't the time. _He's going to need you now more than ever_. The words rang through his head- crystal clear. This was where he needed to be. Miguel tilted his head side to side, letting out a sigh of relief as the bones cracked. Sixteen but he felt so much older now.

When Miguel went back to Johnny's apartment, he hadn't expected to walk into an argument. Johnny- for the most part- had been accommodating, understanding of the process, they were going through and he let a lot of things slide. Johnny was standing outside Robby's door. "You need to get up." Johnny said. Sensei didn't exactly have a gentle touch, in his mind he was trying to be supportive, trying to help. This situation needed a softer touch. "Robby, you need to get up and shower at least." Johnny said. "I said go away." Robby was in pain, he was grieving, he didn't want to do anything. Though Sensei had a point-If Robby kept himself locked in there, if he didn't come back to the world, to Miguel, this would be bad. 

The moment Johnny tried to step into the omega's room, Miguel had slipped into the space there. "Don't." The young alpha warned. Johnny took a slight step back. "He needs to get up." Johnny said. "You heard the nurse." Miguel's brown hues were fixed on the older alpha." I did." Miguel confirmed. "Then he needs to get up, it's not good to keep doing that.." Johnny gestured to the door. "I know." Miguel said firmly. "I'll get him up." Johnny eyed Miguel for a moment. "If your way doesn't work, we try mine." Johnny said as he stepped back to show the younger alpha, he was letting him take control. -For now.-

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Robby had gotten up and that had been after a morning of Miguel talking to him, rubbing his back, softly begging him to get up. "Remember what we talked about, huh?" Miguel had whispered in the Omega's ear. "We can go here, we can be down and out for a little bit.." Miguel whispered. "But we can't stay there." Robby had been quiet as he listened. "Right? We can't stay there?" Robby slowly nodded. "I know it's hard, but you can do it." Miguel whispered. "And I'll be here every step." Miguel dropped a kiss to his neck. Miguel got up to get them breakfast and when Robby didn't want to get up, Miguel didn't force him. "Okay.." Miguel nodded. "We'll try later." Miguel kissed him tenderly, he went out to the living room to talk to Johnny. Johnny and Miguel were sitting on the couch talking about Cobra Kai, about his training, Johnny had gone quiet in the middle of a sentence and Miguel turned to see Robby. Robby looked like a hot mess, but it was understandable. 

Johnny wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't want to upset his son. There was a lot going on and Robby didn't need the added stress. So there was silence, until Miguel spoke. "Hey" He said softly. "There he is.." Miguel got up and walked over to him. "Hi." Miguel brushed those messy locks back. Robby was quiet for a moment as he looked at the alpha, his gaze shifted to Johnny for a moment before he looked at Miguel again. Robby didn't say anything, he just gently tugged Miguel with him to the bathroom where he closed and locked the door. "If I smell that bad, all you have to do is tell me." Miguel joked, trying to make Robby smile or something. 

It was a shower, that's all it was. Miguel helped Robby, he was taking care of his omega, like a good alpha should. Robby had done a lot of thinking and he realized that Miguel had been doing everything for him and he hadn't been there for Miguel. "It's okay.." Robby said softly. Miguel was running a wash cloth over Robby's torso, a brow arched. "What's okay?" Robby looked at the alpha, he met his gaze. "You can let go." Robby said. Miguel didn't let himself show how hurt he was when he was with Robby. Robby needed him, he needed him to be strong. "I'm fine." Miguel slowly moved the wash cloth over Robby's chest. Robby caught his wrist and then his gaze again and he held it. "We're supposed to be in it together right?" Robby asked softly. Miguel stared into those green hues and nodded slowly. "It's okay." Robby repeated. 

So many times Miguel had created a safe space for Robby during his heats and during his grieving, it was time for Robby to return the favor. The omega reached up to cup the alpha's cheeks and he gently stroked the soft skin. "You don't gotta be strong for me.." Robby pressed his forehead against Miguel's. "The pup was yours too, you have every right to feel what you're feeling." Robby said softly. 

That's right, mates often had a deeper bond, they were able to feel what the other felt. _The pup was yours too._ The words hurt his heart, but Robby was right, it was his pup too. It was Miguel's turn to break down, Miguel's turn to let someone take care of him and that's exactly what Robby did. The moment those tears started to well in the alpha's eyes, Robby pulled him in closer, he held the alpha and allowed a few of his own tears to fall again. Miguel dropped the wash cloth and he wrapped his arms around Robby, he hugged him tightly. They held onto each other as the warm water ran over their bodies, Robby rubbed soothing circles on Miguel's back and he let him cry, he let himself cry. Robby took in a much needed breath and he whispered.

"It's okay." Robby rubbed Miguel's back. "It's okay Miggy." It was Robby's turn to be strong, his turn to take care of the alpha who had been taking care of him. They weren't alone in this, they had each other and it was immensely important to remind each other of that fact. Everything Miguel had been holding back, he let it out as he clung to the omega. Soft sobs muffled as he buried his face in the crook of the omega's neck. "It's okay." Robby assured him. It was his turn to be strong, his turn to take care of the alpha who had been taking care of him. 

"I've got you, Miggy, I've got you."


End file.
